


late-night confessions

by polly_perks



Series: emperors of creation [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen Work, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polly_perks/pseuds/polly_perks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reo grinned. “You make it sound like we’re just playing basketball together.”<br/>“It doesn’t have to be any more complicated than that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	late-night confessions

**Author's Note:**

> the release of the new fanbook and the imminence of season three has rekindled my love for this team. maybe i'll even include akashi in the party one of these days.
> 
> (they're still first years here btw)

“Reo-nee, you’re so lucky you don’t have any siblings.” Kotarou rolled over so he was sprawled across Reo’s crossed legs. All three of them were seated on Reo’s bed; Reo and Eikichi against the headboard and Kotarou shifting around at their feet. “No one who steals your stuff, no one to share the bathroom with in the mornings…”

Reo had all but given up on paying attention to the movie they had put on; Kotarou’s constant movement and his tendency to blurt out whatever was on his mind coupled with the fact that Eikichi was reading some sort of sports magazine and imitating the poses next to him made it very difficult to concentrate.

“It can get lonely though. Isn’t it nice to have someone to talk to that isn’t your parents?”

“It’s not that great,” Eikichi said. “Kotarou’s right, it’s mostly just hogging the bathroom and watching your parents get them stuff because ‘they’re in college and they need it more.’”

“Right?! It’s the worst!” Kotarou rolled off of Reo’s thighs and knelt up so he was facing both of them. “Wait, you have siblings, Ei-chan?”

He nodded. “Three older brothers.” Reo cringed in sympathy.

"Y’know, they say that guys with older brothers are more likely to be gay."

“Well, I guess they’d be right then, since I am.” To try to divert the topic and avoid the inevitable awkward silence, he said, “Who’s ‘they’ anyways?”

Neither seemed to have heard him. “I knew it! IknewitIknewitIknewit!” Kotarou shouted, pumping his fist in the air and jarring the whole bed.

“What?!” Reo shrieked. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me? And here I’ve been, worrying about how to come out to the two of you without making it awkward or…” He trailed off when he realized they were staring at him.

“You are too?” Kotarou asked, pitching forward so he was on his hands and knees.

“Um...yes? Why don’t you look more surprised?” He directed his last comment at Eikichi.

“I kind of guessed. I didn’t want to ask you in case I was wrong, though…” he at least had the good sense to look apologetic.

Reo sighed. “You should have, I was getting worried over nothing.” Silence fell shortly after. Since Kotarou was present, it didn’t last long.

“So if we’re still telling secrets, can I say another one?”

“Sure,” Reo said, trying to shift the attention back off of himself. Kotarou seemed to be steeling himself to say something important, but he made a similar face when he asked the coach for a water break, so Reo couldn’t be sure.

“I, uh, kinda have a crush on you.”

“Which one?” Reo and Eikichi said, almost in unison.

“Umm…both of you?”

The silence lasted much longer this time.

Eikichi finally broke it with a muttered “Oh, thank God.”

“What?” Reo snapped, clearly on edge but waiting for someone else to make the first move. Or the second, as it were.

“I thought I was gonna have to be the first one to say it.”

“You too?!” Kotarou shrieked, launching himself off his knees and flinging himself around Eikichi’s neck.

“Y-yeah…” He slumped back against the headboard, clearly relieved, and wrapped an arm around Kotarou’s waist.

“What about you, Reo-nee?”

He had his hands over his face again; he didn’t want them to see how red it was. It did nothing to dispel the frantic fluttering of his stomach, though. “This is a lot for one night.”

“Yeah, but do you like us too? If you don’t, that’s okay, but I kinda figured--”

“No no, I do, it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“I mean, I’ve never even had one boyfriend before—”

“Me neither!”

“Or me,” Eikichi added.

“You’re not helping,” Reo said with a glare through his fingers. Eikichi merely shrugged.

“What I mean is, isn’t it kind of…abnormal for three guys to date at once? I’ve heard of two girls and a guy, but…” He trailed off, removing one hand from his face to chew at a thumb nail.

Kotarou paused to digest this, but Eikichi appeared to be well-prepared for this conversation.

“Well, isn’t having three gay guys on the same team weird enough already? And there’s probably something weirder out there than all of us dating at once.”

“Like the Generation of Miracles!” Kotarou piped up.

“That’s not a bad point.”

“So are you in?” Eikichi asked.

Reo grinned. “You make it sound like we’re just playing basketball together.”

“It doesn’t have to be any more complicated than that.” Reo’s only response was to lean against Eikichi’s free arm and hide what showed of his grin with a hand.

Kotarou cheered again, narrowly missing Eikichi’s face with an outflung elbow.

“I never thought I’d have _two_ first boyfriends…” Reo said.

Kotarou apparently found that exceptionally funny, because he burst into shrieks of laughter.

“What, what is it?” Eikichi asked.

“Keep it down, you’e gonna wake up my parents,” Reo mumbled, although without any real conviction.

“My sister—” he gasped “—is gonna be so pissed. She’s never had a boyfriend and I already—” he paused again “—I already have two!” And he dissolved into giggles again. They smiled as Kotarou buried his face in Eikichi’s thigh and tried to contain his laughter.

There were definitely weirder things, on the whole.


End file.
